Girls x Heroine Wiki:Layout Guide
How articles are laid out is an important asset to the Wiki as it provides a clear guide to the readers of each information. They are vital in keeping the layout the same throughout every article. Do note, the Wiki has been going through some changes and some articles still haven't been changed, if you see these articles, please change them yourself or notify a member of staff. Those in singular asterisks (*) are optional and should only be applied if it's relevant. Those in double asterisks (**) have an optional name and will change depending on the season. Headers should use Biography rather than which was the old style of this Wiki. This is an exception to Episode Lists, the Main Page and Lyrics. Season/Movie Articles The following headings should always be in this order and are may depend on the series/movies. *Production *Story *Characters **Warriors** **Allies** **Villains** **Other** *Items *Attacks *Merchandise *Gallery *Trivia *External Links Character Articles The following headings should always be in this order and are only applied to CHARACTERS of the series. *Biography **Appearance **Personality **Relationships* *Etymology* *History *Trivia *References *Navigation Cast Articles The following headings should always be in this order and are only applied to the MAIN CAST of the series such as Asaka Uchida. Casts such as Rina Yamaguchi (Sarai) should be linked to their OFFICIAL PROFILE. *History *Career *Etymology* *Trivia *References *Navigation Episode Articles The following headings should always be in this order and MUST contain after the Story headings. Episodes are always the abbreviated version of the season (e.g, Phantomirage Episode 12 = PM12) *Synopsis *Story *Major Events *Characters *Trivia* Episode Lists The following headings should always be in this order (in a table) however it changes on each season. *Episode Number *Title (in Romaji (with link and bold), Japanese and English) *Item they are collecting* *Monster *Episode synopsis *Release Date Music Articles (Groups) The following headings should always be in this order (in a table) however it changes on each group. *History *Discography **Single* **Mini-Album* **Album* *Media **Television **Web* **Stage* **Radio* *Trivia* *Navigation Lyric Articles (Japanese) The following headings should always be in this order. Do NOT include the lyrics for Girls2! *Table of credits (Singers, Lyricist, Composer, Single/Album) *Color-coded Members - not a header but should be mentioned *TV Size lyrics* (in a tabber: Romaji, Kanji & English. An additional tabber should be included if various versions of the song are available. E.g Korean.) *Full lyrics* (in a tabber: Romaji, Kanji & English. An additional tabber should be included if various versions of the song are available) *Video* *Trivia* *Navigation Lyric Articles (European) The following headings should always be in this order. *Table of credits (Singers, Lyricist, Composer, Single/Album) *TV Size lyrics* (in a tabber: Lyrics & Translation. An additional tabber should be included if various versions of the song are available) *Full lyrics* (in a tabber: Lyrics & Translation. An additional tabber should be included if various versions of the song are available) *Video* *Trivia* *Navigation Merchandise Articles The following headings should always be in this order and always divided into their own individual categories. Merch should only be included if they're on Takara Tomy or their official goods from their site! *Toys *Dolls *Costumes *Line Stamps* *Rental DVDs and DVD Boxes More Policies See Site Policy for more. Category:Policies